


it's high school (are we all friends here?)

by huhidontknow



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek Gods in high school, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhidontknow/pseuds/huhidontknow
Summary: Basically the Greek gods in high school.





	1. the first day of hell

_**@zeusc posted on their story**_

my 'lil sis is having her first day of hs in nohs. bully her and you're a goner

**_tagged: @athcna.ctr ** _location: New Olympus High School_**_**

Artemis raised her eyebrow quizzically as she took another bite of her toast and pressed down on her phone screen, taking her time to look at the girl in the picture. Everyone in the Upper East High School knew Zeus Carter, and if you didn't, are you even sure you go to that school? Zeus was sort of the 'it' boy you see in the movies, the sports dude that has had a bunch of girlfriends and has slept with almost all the girls in the school. But this Athena seemed different.

The girl in the picture had dark brown hair that was twisted into a messy bun on top of her head. She was still dressed in what she had slept in, a grey camisole and black shorts. Most of Athena's facial features were covered by her arms, that had evidently been thrown over her face when Zeus had taken the picture, but it was easy to see the smile she had on her face. The brunette had obviously been laughing, and Artemis could almost imagine the girl saying, "Zeus, no!" with an exasperated voice. She smiled to herself as she tucked a strand of her red hair that had almost fallen into her glass of milk. She clicked on the tag to Athena's page and began to read her bio.

**athena isabel**

14//the biggest bookworm you'll ever meet

Artemis was already following the Carter because the other Carter boys regularly posted her on their story . Athena had striking grey almond-shaped eyes and wore black glasses. Many of the pictures were goofy ones with friends, with some serious ones and some photography. Artemis smiled softly to herself as she clicked on one where Zeus had the brunette on his shoulders, with the whole Carter family and football around them. She recognized this as the win UESHS had won the football nationals last year. She clicked on another photo, this one with two of Athena's other brothers, Hades and Poseidon who had their arms around her, the three of them laughing. There was another with her arms around a boy’s  shoulders, captioned:

Finished the color run with Hermes (photo creds: @pcarter)                                                                

_**tagged：@isellhandbags** _

Both of them were covered in many different colors from blue, to red to orange. Artemis frowned, wondering if this boy was her boyfriend.

_Damn she's pretty._

 "Good morning Artie!" a blonde boy called out as he jumped down the last few steps, snapping Artemis out of her thoughts as he ruffled her hair.

Artemis whined as she whacked her tanned arms at him. "Stop it Apollo."

"Apollo, what did I say about jumping on the stairs?" Leto Evans said sternly, shaking her head full of red hair at the blonde boy, making his bright blue eyes light up. "And Artie," Leto sighed, wagging her finger in the younger redhead's direction. "No phones-"

"While eating," Artemis sighed, moving to put her phone down, but not before Apollo snatched it out of her hands. "Apollo!"

Apollo grinned in pure mischief as he scrolled through Athena's page as Artemis began to blush. He pulled a photo of Athena in a denim jacket and wagged it in Artemis's face.

_She does look really good in denim._

When the thought entered her head, Artemis looked down in her lap and rubbed her neck awkwardly as she shifted her head a little and felt herself flush ed. "Ooh," her twin teased. "Does Artemis Evans finally have a crush?"

Artemis smacked Apollo in the arm very hard while rolling her eyes, which made Apollo wince. But the smug smile still plastered on the blonde's face was a sure sign of the fact that she still had a blush that was as bright as her hair. This only made her roll her eyes again before snatching her phone back with a grumble. She put the phone next to her, on the side where Apollo would have to reach in front of her to take it. "Shut up." She picked up her half eaten toast before stuffing it all into her mouth. She gulped down her glass of milk and stood up, taking her phone and put her glass in the sink. Artemis ruffled Apollo's hair and said, "See you mom."

The redhead bounded up the stairs and walked down the hallway into her room, slightly messy with sports equipment lying around. She was hoping that everything would be the same for her and her brother. She hoped this year her friends would stick with her and all she'd be on her way to the soccer varsity team and then a college soccer scholarship. For the fall season, she'd play soccer with her best friend at school, Selene, then she'd go on to play basketball in the winter season and be on the track team for the spring. Everyday she'd walk down the hall a nobody, just her and Selene, laughing because of their inside jokes. Except there was one difference from last year.

She came out over the summer.

Selene hadn't talked to her at all afterwards.

She should've known. She came from a quite conservative family.

Without realizing it, she screamed and through her pillow across the room. She took a few deep breaths, glancing around, her mind slightly fuzzy from the thought of entering the school year with only a few people she knew without her best friend. "Why do I care so much?" she muttered to herself as she picked up the clothes she had picked for the first day back.

It was going to be a rough day in hell.

\-------------------------------------

It was chaos in the Carter house.

At least according to Athena.

First of all, her morning run was disturbed by Poseidon prancing on top of her just as she was about to leave for the run, snapping a selfie for his story. This action alone had made her scream. But it was a happy scream, but she refused to admit that. When she had gotten back and just began eating breakfast, Zeus had slid into the seat across from her and took a picture.

The notification that showed up told her that she, again was on one of her brother's stories.

Then, the youngest of her three older brothers had actually asked permission to post a picture about her first day of high school. Hades was always the one who didn't really tease her as much. But she knew all three of them were rather over-protective of her.

As she threw on her denim jacket over the striped black-and-white t-shirt that she was wearing, she sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was a fourteen-year-girl who just graduated from middle school last year, but instead of starting in freshman year like everyone else, she got put up a grade. She would start in the same year as Hades, with a whole year group of people who have known each other for one school year. And her best friend Hermes Lance moved up normally just like everyone else, meaning she had no one but Hades, and maybe some mutual friends.

She threw her backpack over her shoulder as she ran down the stairs. Stuck in her worried thoughts, Hades words made her jump. "You finally decided to take my advice and wear black jeans with that jacket."

Athena looked down at her pants, and fiddled with the pocket. "Yeah, it looks nice. It was a good idea. Thanks, by the way."

Hades nodded. "No problem sis."

Zeus whooped as he jumped down half a flight of stairs, scaring everyone in the room half to death, with Poseidon following him with a scowl. It was obvious that Poseidon had wanted to drive them to school, but as usual, the older Carter had bullied Poseidon into letting him drive, much to the dismay of everyone because Poseidon didn't try to get everyone killed while driving.

Maybe that was an exaggeration, but Zeus drove like a lightning bolt.

The younger Carter's glanced at each other in annoyance as they trailed after Zeus, already running into the hallway which reached the garage. The three others groaned silently as they dragged themselves into the charcoal Toyota Camry and held on, waiting for the rumble of the engine, and the loud roar into the streets of New York.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

.


	2. school will be school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeee sorry for taking so long to update this

**_@aphrodita.mcl tagged you in a photo_ **

back at it again

_**tagged: harmonysnemesis, irisjane, calypso._.rose, zeusc**_

Zeus scrolled through his cousin's instagram account as he commented 'wow tell me next time before you post a terrible picture of me'. He shifted his backpack on his back as he continued walking down the hallway, scrolling through the many pictures, before a voice interrupted him.

"You know you can get in trouble, right?"

Zeus turned his head to see a long-haired brunette dressed in what looked like an actual uniform. He smiled to himself, and on the inside, his stomach was actually doing backflips. "Hello to you too Hera."

Hera Matthews rolled her eyes and looked unamused. "I would snitch on you Zeus. I would."

Zeus gave Hera a lopsided smile as she stared up at him with a hard glare. "You wouldn't," Zeus said with a grin as he stuffed his phone into his back pocket. "Hey, would you like-"

"No," Hera said immediately, looking ahead, though her cheeks were starting to burn.

Zeus glanced at Hera sideways. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

Hera gave him an exasperated look as the two of them walked into the same homeroom classroom. "You have been trying to ask me out for so long," she said as she sat down at one of the tables at the front and was clearly expecting for Zeus to sit at the back of the room, but instead, he plopped down into the seat next to her, even though the classroom was almost completely empty. She glared at him as she said, "You've asked me out at least once a year for the past three years, Zeus."

Zeus put up his feet up on the table and said, "Then why don't you say yes?"

Hera shot him a look. "First of all, you slept with my sister."

Zeus nodded as he took a sharp intake of breath. "Yes," he said as he looked downwards.

In that moment, a tall, extremely good looking girl appeared in the hallway with a tiny designer bag slung over her shoulder. "Sup Aph," Zeus said, raising his hand.

Aphrodite McLain flipped her long, golden-brown hair over her shoulder and strutted up to Zeus. "Hey Z," she said, ruffling his hair. She glanced at Hera and threw her a smile, the latter only narrowing her eyes slightly. "So..." she said as she trailed off. And in a lower voice, she said, "Getting your girl?" Both Zeus and Aphrodite snuck a glance at Hera, who was staring at the two of them. Aphrodite's green eyes shone in glee as Zeus gave her a small smile.

"You know it cuz."

"You know," Hera said once Aphrodite had settled in the back. "I would think you two were screwing each other if you weren't cousins."

Zeus chuckled as he leaned back in his seat. "Well, we aren't."

The brunette glared at Zeus as the late bell rang in the distance.

Ah yes, the speaker needed to be fixed in that classroom.

\---------------------------------------------------

Artemis and Apollo sprinted down the hallways side by side. Apollo ran ahead of Artemis as the latter sprinted into the nearer classroom. She took a deep breath as the late bell rang. She gasped for breath, not caring who was staring at her as she stumbled into the last open seat in her sophomore class. She threw her bag down on the floor and leaned back in her seat, still gasping for breath as she pushed her red hair behind her ear.

"Are you good?" a voice next to her said.

Artemis turned to the source of the voice and found grey eyes staring at her through black-rimmed glasses. The girl smiled softly at her. Artemis nodded, slightly dumbfounded. "Yeah, I'm good."

"I'm-"

"Athena, yeah," Artemis said. Realizing that she had basically confirmed her stalking spree earlier that morning, she panicked. "No, I mean, I don't stalk you, I know you through your-"

"Brothers?" Athena asked, not even fazed. "Yeah, I know." She smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rested her chin in her hands. "Everyone does, and it's honestly kind of weird."

The redhead's face crinkled as she pulled on the sleeves of her jacket. "Weird?" she asked, resting her head on her hand. "Why?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Well, half of the girls in this school have slept with Zeus and half the boys are extremely jealous of him." Athena chuckled to herself as her eyes shifted to the teacher appearing in the doorway. "Well, it sucks a little to have a reputation in a school which I've never been in."

Artemis hummed quietly, not being able to relate. "Aren't you supposed to be freshman though?"

Athena rubbed her neck awkwardly. "Skipped a year."

The redhead nodded slowly with a smile growing on her face.

_Cute and smart._

\--------------------------------------------------------

Apollo dashed into the classroom seconds after the late bell had rung. Even though he and his sister managed to get up on time, they ended up being late because when they were halfway to school, he had realized he forgot his lunch money and Artemis didn't bring enough for the both of them. And his very words were, "If I'm going down, you're going down with me." After sprinting home, their mother had already left for work, their father was away on a business trip that day and both of them didn't bring their keys. The two of them spent extra time breaking into their own house through Artemis's room window. Their parents locked the windows of all other rooms, but Artemis's room's window was the only one that was closed, and it just so happened it was the only one that could be reached by climbing the large tree that grew in their backyard.

("Why do you have to close your windows?")

("Well it's not my fault I want to keep us safe from burglars Apollo!")

By the time they had taken money for Apollo's lunch and their house keys, they were already running late and had to sprint the way to school. On the way to the school, they had managed to catch the bus straight to school. But, they had only about a minute left to get into their homerooms. Artemis, her homeroom being nearer, she managed to get in on time, but Apollo did not.

"You're late," the teacher said as Apollo started gasping for breath.

Apollo nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry Mr. Z."

Zephyr, who preferred to be called Mr. Z, was the track and field coach as well as a P.E. teacher. The balding man glanced at Apollo disapprovingly in the dead silence of the sophomore class. "It's the first day, never be late again Mr. Evans."

Apollo smiled as he made his way to the last empty seat in the middle row next to a dark haired boy in a leather jacket. "'Sup Hades."

Hades nodded. "Hi."

A girl with mouse-brown hair chuckled on the side as Zephrys sat in his seat. "As quiet as ever Hades," Hestia Matthews said with a warm smile.

Hestia Matthews was a sweet, small fifteen-year-old with mousy-brown hair and the warmest pair of eyes. Somehow Apollo and Hades drifted to be her friend, even though she was everything people wouldn't expect them to be friends with. ("Dark emo boy and famous ukulele boy friends with such a plain girl like me?" Hestia had said incredulously when Hades had asked why people thought it was weird that Hestia was friends with the two of them. "Oh please, Hades.")

And it was true that Apollo was famous.

He had like, what, 500k subscribers on YouTube and like 400k Instagram followers. And Hades just never seemed like the type to have friends, but the people who were close to him know that he as indifferent as he normally seems. 

Apollo smiled Hestia. "Hey Hestia."

She gave him a lopsided grin. "You cut it close Apollo, even by your standards."

Apollo sighed as he leant back into his seat. "Left my lunch money at home, both Artie and I left our keys too."

Hades and Hestia both rolled their eyes. "Not surprised."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was his first year at school without a certain brunette blabbering about how excited she was for school, boring him half to death. Maybe the absence of constant excitement radiating from Athena was what made high school seem so dull. But of course, the youngest Carter was extremely smart, so UEHS just _had_ to make her a sophomore in her first year. Hermes waved in and out through the hallways as he tried to look at the classroom numbers. He always felt so out of place in these private high schools, especially since he was always a scholarship student.

He finally found the right classroom and took a seat next to a  dark-skinned girl. "Persephone, right?" Hermes said, recognizing her vaguely.

Persephone nodded. "Yeah. And you're the Carter girl's friend, aren't you?" she said. "Didn't her oldest brother sleep with Demi last year?"

Hermes almost laughed at that. "Yeah. But hasn't Zeus slept with half the girls in this school?" Zeus was apparently very open about sleeping with other girls, and Athena always relayed everything her siblings told her to Hermes. He knew Persephone Matthews was the youngest of all the Matthews' siblings and Zeus was pining hard for her eldest sister, Hera.

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. "Touché."

Persephone also had a pretty good perception of the school. She knew that if Aphrodite McLain and Zeus Carter weren't cousins, they would be the classic cliché high school couple that everyone wanted to be. She also knew about the fame of the Evans siblings, more notably Apollo's fame from his YouTube channel. "Where'd you go for middle school?" Persephone asked.

"East Side," Hermes replied, mentioning the middle school that half the students in Upper East High attended. "You?"

"Brooklyn Middle School," Persephone replied. "Me and my sisters are scholarship students." Hermes face contorted into a strange expression, which Persephone definitely noticed, and a wave of annoyance washed over her. She took a deep breath, and through gritted teeth, she said, "Yeah we don't come from a great background, but we're all here on a scholarship because we do well in different things. I'm uh-dance scholarship."

Hermes shook his head quickly. "No, no," he said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that, well," he sighed, already trying to stop himself from rambling. "My face didn't mean it like that and I'm sorry. I'm also on scholarship," he explained, making quick gestures. "I got into East Side in seventh grade on a sports scholarship for track."

Persephone nodded slowly. "Oh yeah, Demi said you're Zeus's sister's best friend," she said. She nudged her leg against his. " Middle school track star, huh?"

"I'm not great," Hermes said, giving an elfish smile. "Kids here are amazing."

The dark haired girl smiled. "Well, you're on the team anyway. You don't need luck."

 

 

 

 

 

__


End file.
